


Nanny'EST

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Other, angst??? possibly???? idk, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: A drabble collection AU where Minki, Minhyun, Dongho, and Jonghyun are daycare workers and every Broduce 101 trainee except Ongniel and Samuel are like 7 or something because I think that we can all agree that they've basically adopted everyone in the show.





	1. Chaos- START!

**Author's Note:**

> So drabble collections of what they have to go through with smol children (and requests are welcomed ^^). Updates will be like they are for one-shot collections meaning that they'll be completely spontaneous and the length of the chapters will also vary.
> 
> Obviously the class sizes listed below are small, it's just that I haven't organized ALL trainees into a specific class so I've only organized at least six kids into proper classes (help me out with organizing them if you dare (~-A-)~). Note: classroom mascots are not drawn by me.
> 
> Anyways here are the classes (if you're wondering why they're put into classes it's explained in the 1st chapter):
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Bunny Class  
>  Daycare worker: Choi Minki  
>  Children: Kim Dongbin, Son Dongmyeong, Lee Gunhee, Kim Yongjin, Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Huang Minghao (Justin), Zhu Jung Jung, Kim Taedong
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Fox Class  
>  Daycare worker: Hwang Minhyun  
>  Children: Kim Jaehwan, Yoo Seonho, Yoon Jisung, Park Woojin, Noh Taehyun, Lee Euiwoong, Ha Sungwoon, Choi Seunghyuk, Ahn Hyungseob
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Tiger Class  
>  Daycare worker: Kang Dongho  
>  Children: Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin, Joo Haknyeon, Jung Sewoon, Lee Woojin, Lee Insoo, Kim Yongguk, Kim Donghyun, Kim Sangbin
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Onibugi Class  
>  Daycare worker: Kim Jonghyun  
>  Children: Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Taemin, Kim Taewoo, Jang Moonbok, Sung Hyunwoo, Woo Jinyoung, Park Woodam, Lim Youngmin, Hong Eunki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should've known better than to blindly accept the job offered by a fishy man working at Mnet Daycare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made like 7 references here. Let's see if you can find them...

"That's still not fair! Why can Jonghyun have a fictonal animal as his class mascot but I can't have ramen soup as my mascot?"

"Because ramen soup isn't cute Minhyun-ah!"

"But Minki-yah, neither is Dongho but he still got hired!"

"I take offense to that!"

"Shush Dongho! I'm arguing with Minki-yah right now!"

Jonghyun could only watch from the other side of the staff room as the sass-off continued before wondering how in the world they ended up stuck inside a staff room for daycare workers and screaming children outside.

 

~(-A-~) Flashback to this morning (~-A-)~

-yesterday-

optimushwang: Have you guys thought about jobs yet?

glorypath: dude we're in our 2nd to last year of college and u expect us to get jobs that quickly

optimushwang: Hey that's completely reasonable

glorypath: eh fine fair point but wtf kind of job would u even get

realbaekho: why don't we search for jobs together?

glorypath: i don't wanna see ur guys faces 24/7

realbaekho: our maknae hates us T~T

optimushwang: Wait that's not true

optimushwang: ...

optimushwang: R-Right?

glorypath: i'm not answering that question

optimushwang: Jeez the one time I'm nervous because of Minki O-O

pockyjr: Okay stop the fighting

pockyjr: Why don't we just follow what Dongho suggested, okay?

pockyjr: We can meet at the park tomorrow at noon

glorypath: ok fine

-12:06 p.m.-

pockyjr: are you guys here yet?

Jonghyun waits for a reply of any sort in their group-chat before sighing, messing with his phone a bit before reading his mother's message with something along the lines of dating, thinking,  _Dating huh? Well I guess it's not something too bad to think about in the meantime..._

He shoves his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, looking around the park before his eyes landed on the back of a girl. She had a slim figure that seemed even slimmer with the baggy t-shirt and black skinny jeans with sneakers, short hair that was blond that was covered with a black baseball cap.

 _Oh, she seems cute..._ and his heart may or may not have skipped a beat before the girl turned around.

"Jonghyun-ah!"

 _I hate my life._ he really did try his best to not fall down for not realizing that that "girl" was actually Minki, who was jogging over to him with a smile.

"Is Minhyun-ah or Dongho-yah here yet?" Minki asked, blinking those large innocent eyes that had blue contact lenses. Jonghyun shook his head 'no' but some where in his mind he was glad that Minki no longer had long hair so recognizing him had grown easier but he still cursed at himself for still mistaking the boy as a girl even if his hair was short and even if he's seen his face for at least 7 years now.

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Minhyun jogged up to them behind Minki with a very confused looking Dongho- who was obviously half awake- following after him. It was quite questionable as to why Dongho was half awake when it was basically the afternoon but then again it was more questionable as to why Minki was so pretty.

"Okay cool, we're all here," Minki huffed before his phone vibrated with Poker Face playing as the ring tone. The blond quickly murmurs, "I'll be back," before walking away from the three to pick up his phone.

There was a moment of silence between the three before Minhyun leaned over to Jonghyun to whisper, "I'm not the only one who still mistakes him for a cute girl from behind right?" and Jonghyun thanked the heavens that he wasn't the only one.

"Hey you!"

The three turned to face a rather fishy looking guy- and when Jonghyun says "fishy", he means face mask, sunglasses, fedora hat, black gloves, and trench coat in the middle of summer. The only thing the guy was missing was the background of a dark and shady alleyway but luckily they were in a public park so if anything actually went down then they had witnesses. Still it didn't help that since Dongho was dazed he answered back.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be?"

"Then who?"

And before that could continue Minhyun slapped his hand over Dongho's mouth before awkwardly laughing, "Sorry sir but we don't want your drugs."

"That's not what I was offering..." the fishy guy said as he reached into the inner pocket of his trench, making Jonghyun and Minhyun go tense. Both of them were protective in their own ways so both were ready to guard their friends with their life...

Before Minki knocked the fishy guy down from behind with his elbow.

Dongho was for sure awake now as they watched in pure bewilderment at how the fishy guy face-planted to the floor with his arm splayed out, a white card in his hand. Minki was the only one who bent down to pick up the card curiously before going, "Oh well waddaya know, he wasn't pulling out a gun, he was handing out a card with a job offering on it."

"MINKI-YAH!"

"What do you really expect me to just stand there and watch you guys die 'heroically' from afar before running over to you and weeping over your dead corpse like Juliet like 'oh nooo if only I have told you I loved you sooner' or some cliche crap like that?" Minki rolled his eyes with a sassy hand on his hip.

. . .

The blond's eyebrows scrunched up as he retorted with an unimpressed tone, "Seriously? Did I really hit the bulls-eye with that?"

"Th-That's not the problem here!" Jonghyun snapped out of it first as he pointed to the fishy guy on the ground, "The problem is that you killed the fishy guy with your freaking elbow!" The oldest (by slightly) immediately wanted to retract his statement when the fishy guy coughed, "I-I'm not dead...! If I've survived being set on fire at least 101 times by girls and at least 49 times by boys then I can survive an elbow to the head...!" and it seemed like seeing him push himself up like a zombie made Minki freak out as he runs and hides behind Minhyun who was immediately on guard again.

"Back off! If you dare touch any of my children I'm going to call 119!" Minhyun immediately yelled, even though it was confirmed that the fishy guy wasn't as fishy as they thought he was but the other three could really only think, _Oh, his motherly instincts came out -A-_.

"I swear I'm not a fishy guy!" he puts his hands up in defense.

"Oh yeah?! Then why are you dressed like a fishy guy?!" Minki yelled from behind Minhyun, still clinging onto the latter's back.

"Because I caught the flu!" and he immediately had a coughing fit afterwards.

"You caught the flu in the middle of summer?" yeah, Jonghyun was not believing that.

"Stuff happens!" the fishy guy shook his head before explaining, "Anyways, I'm the owner of this daycare center called Mnet Daycare and all of the daycare workers are gone for various reasons and I'm in desperate needs of hiring daycare workers or else the daycare will shut down. I over heard you guys talking about searching for jobs-"

"Wait a minute, we never talked about searching for jobs," Jonghyun interrupted.

"Was this creeper spying on us?!" Minhyun whisper-yelled.

"I bet the workers left because he pays below the minimum wage," Dongho whispered.

"I bet he actually killed all of them," Minki whispered.

"I CAN CLEARLY HEAR ALL OF YOU!" the fishy guy cleared his throat, "You guys are searching for jobs, right? So how about working at Mnet Daycare? If it doesn't suit your tastes then you guys can quit-"

"Before he kills all of us while we're asleep-"

"Oh shush now- uh- where was I?- right, I'd appreciate it if you did accept since there are plenty of children who need to be supervised. Would you mind at least checking the offer at the daycare?" The four shared a look at that.

* * *

"Ugh how are we even suppose to take care of kids?" Minki complained.

Dongho patted the blond's back, saying, "We'll be fine. Remember that one time our homeroom teacher in high school ditched us with Aron-hyung to babysit his sister's 17 adopted children on a 2-week field trip? We survived that, didn't we?"

Minki can only pout at that, "Did you not hear the fishy guy before he ditched us here after we reluctantly agreed? He said good luck with 94 kids." and Jonghyun had to agree with their maknae for once because 94 kids was too much even for 4 young adults who still need to worry over graduating from college.

Minhyun then came up with an idea, suggesting, "How about we set the groups into classes?" before everyone turned and looked at him oddly. He goes on to explain, "If we organize the kids into classes then we'll have a better time supervising certain kids."

"That's a good idea but the kids are trying to get away from schooling, aren't they?"  Jonghyun pointed out, unintentionally make Minhyun deflate a bit as he seemed pretty confident with the idea.

"We can have mascots?" Minki (finally) suggested helpfully, "I think if we all had cute mascots for our own class then they'd be more willing to follow along with us, plus we can always explain that we're not actually going to teach them school stuff."

So then they end up agreeing and drawing their mascot, which led to- well- arguing. What else did it lead into?

"Minki-yah isn't that bunny copyrighted or something?"

"Well Dongho-yah, at least he's adorable unlike  _someone_ here who thought that ramen soup is an acceptable mascot."

"Ramen soup is totally acceptable!" to which the three of them couldn't help but stare at him weirdly, waiting for an answer. Minhyun then went on poetically about how the children would be precious to him and how he's be the ramen as ramen can't be without ramen soup... to which they still stared at him weirdly because of course Minhyun and his love for poems had to abstract these kinds of things.

"Okay then why haven't you complained about Jonghyunie's also copyrighted onibugi?!"

"Because onibugi is cute!"

"That's still not fair! Why can Jonghyun have a fictional animal as his class mascot but I can't have ramen soup as my mascot?"

"Because ramen soup isn't cute Minhyun-ah!"

"But Minki-yah, neither is Dongho but he still got hired!"

"I take offense to that!"

"Shush Dongho! I'm arguing with Minki-yah right now!"

As you can guess Jonghyun is pretty worried about their future right now considering that he knew how his dear friends were close enough to protect each other but also constantly bickered with each other if deemed fit. Yup, this is going to be a long road ahead of them.


	2. Dongho is NOT Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing that Dongho has to complain about it's that he needs to ask "why are the children afraid of him and not Minki who knows how to sass the hell out of you?"

Dongho was just a bit jealous that the kids seemed to be doing fine as long as they weren't part of his class. He spared a look to Minki's Bunny Class where the kids seemed to easily get along with each other and were basically clinging onto him as they played in the sand box. The blond seemed quite content with how things were going but was being a bit ~~of a tsundere~~ in denial as he tried to hold himself from cooing over how adorable the children were. A glance to Minhyun's Fox Class (as Minki had decided for him instead and Minhyun reluctantly agreed) was quite peaceful as they were inside the nap time room as he read them a bed time story. He obviously took this job well as he already had a mother-like atmosphere to him as he was gentle but nagged every now and then. A final glance to Jonghyun's Onibugi Class and he was helping the children that he was assigned to stick their newly made name tags on properly to their shirts. Jonghyun had an easy time too since he was always entrusted by the adults with the responsibility of looking over them like a leader ever since they were little.

So why was it that the kids of his Tiger Class ignored him?

"It's 'cause you look scary!" so Dongho remembered Minki telling him that once when they were in middle school and he was insecure as no one was willing to approach him. This 'memory' faded away when he suddenly realized that the blond literally just shouted that across the playground at him.

"Shouldn't you be a good influence for the kids?!" Dongho yelled back.

"Leave our Minki alone!" a kid, Yongjin, pouted as he hugged the blond, who looked taken aback.

"Yeah, you bandit!" another kid, Jihoon, stuck his tongue out.

Obviously they were just naive children, but Dongho couldn't help but still feel very hurt on the inside- he did only have a fluffy marshmallow heart after all. He pouted as he tried to think of other reasons as to why the children avoided him before looking up and meeting gazes with an innocently wandering Daehwi, who frozen stiff before being on the verge of crying. Dongho was about to console the poor kid before Daehwi ran away from him over to Minki and clung onto one of his slim legs.

"Yah what did you do to this poor kid?!" Minki immediately yelled.

"What I didn't do anything!" Dongho defended.

"Yes because if you didn't do anything then obviously he wouldn't be crying," Minki rolls his eyes.

"Wha-?! Aw come on Minki-yah!" Eventually Jonghyun noticed and piped up, "What's wrong over there?" he raised his voice a bit so that they were able to hear him from across the playground. Minhyun, on the other hand, closed the door, but you really couldn't blame him there since his class was on naptime.

"He made Daehwi cry!" Minki ~~tattle-taled~~ pointed his finger at Dongho, who obviously continued to defend, "I didn't do anything though!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't! Jonghyun saw that I didn't right?!"

"Well-"

"Shut up." Minki snapped at Jonghyun quickly ending the argument before picking up Daehwi and speaking softly to the sniffling boy before heading inside to probably go get the child a snack. The Bunny Class quickly followed after their carer, leaving Jonghyun and Dongho to share the thought of 'seriously why are none of the kids afraid of Minki's sass power?' Still, Dongho pouted as it seemed like his class was completely fine without his assistance.

* * *

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself, mom," so was Minki's first comment after putting on his pastel pink apron where a cute bunny mascot was sewn onto the center of it. Minhyun looked proud after the compliment as he wore his green apron with a cute fox mascot. Jonghyun was still putting on his blue apron with a cute onibugi at the center whereas Dongho was staring glumly at his yellow apron with a cute tiger mascot at the center. Even while the oldest (by slightly) was putting on his apron, he noticed his expression, asking, "What's wrong, Dongho-yah?"

"Nothing... just thinking that all the kids hate me..." Dongho murmured, the atmosphere growing sad really quick.

Minhyun gives a comforting pat on his shoulder, "Aw, the kids don't hate you," the mom was forced to admit though with a quick and quiet voice that, "They are afraid of you though..."

"They are scared of me..." the atmosphere was even sadder than before, "Ahh maybe I should quit now..."

"AH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

Dongho was then blinded by his apron before his apron was forced onto him by Minki, who looked quite bothered. The blond then proceeded to complain switching between a Seoul accent and a Busan accent while straightening the strings of Dongho's apron, "Aisht you stupid marshmallow-of-a-tiger you should realize by now that my sass shouldn't be taken by heart because that's just how I am like do you even realize that I said that to tell you to stop puttin' on a stupid stoic face and smile like you usually do?! I swear I would slap you right now if you weren't a marshmallow that takes everythin' too seriously I mean you even took my kids seriously but you should realize by now that they're just kids and pick up on whatever you do! Why are you so tense in the first place?! Will you just relax and smile for the kids?!"

"O-Okay I get- OW you're tying the apron too tightly!" the blond was really tying his apron on tightly without mercy.

"Quit yer whining and get your butt out there!" yeah Minki did say that he wouldn't slap him but he didn't necessarily say that he won't give him a kick to step out of their office and into the playroom that was empty at the moment.

Dongho rubbed his back after stumbling from the kick, looking back at a pouting Minki, a Minhyun who was trying to comfort the blond, and Jonghyun who just gives him a shrug before giving a thumbs up for reassurance. He lets out a small sigh, trying to relax for a smile to go out...

And there's a fight?

To say that he was "dumbfounded" is an understatement as he stared in confusion as to how his group of kids were all screaming at each other while Guanlin was crying. Dongho quickly moves over to Guanlin, worried that the kid injured himself as he kneels down to the sniffling boy, "Hey are you okay? What happened?" The boy didn't say anything and instead hugged Dongho, surprising the latter but he quickly recovered as he picked up the kid who clung on tightly.

 _What's happening here?_ he feels a slight tug on his pants, looking down to see Yongguk and Sewoon looking up at him.

"Um- can any of you guys tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Haknyeonie took Guanlinie's lunchbox," Sewoon said, Yongguk nodding in agreement as he clung onto his black cat plushie

 _That's why everyone's screaming at each other(?)_ Dongho stands up, still holding the sniffling Guanlin comfortably, before walking over to Haknyeon, who was on the verge of crying as it seemed like he was hiding something in his shirt with a lunch box behind his back. The boy seemed more wary when he saw Dongho, the latter trying to talk softly, "Haknyeon-ah, is it true that you took Guanlin-ah's lunchbox?"

When the kids started screaming again, he had to send them a quick warning glare to them so that they kept silent before looking back at Haknyeon, who looked more guilty than before.

 _'Will you just relax and smile for the kids?!'_ he kept Minki's word in mind (and was quite sure that the blond wasn't shouting it across the playground this time), relaxing with a smile, "It's okay, you can tell me the truth."

The tactic worked, evident from Haknyeon relaxing too. The boy murmurs in a slight Jeju accent, "Seungkwan is hungry..."

"'Seungkwan'?" ~~somewhere in his mind the name was familiar along with some sass somewhere around there but he ignored that feeling.~~

There was some shuffling in the boy's jacket before an adorable piglet popped out from the collar of his jacket. Haknyeon then tried to defend himself, "I-I asked Guanlinie but he didn't answer me and Seungkwan was really hungry s-so..." he pouts at the end. Dongho blinked, looking at the boy who was obviously hurt, before Yongguk spoke up, "Guanlinie speaks Chinese."

Everyone blinked at the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"He's Taiwanese."

 _Thanks Yongguk..._ he awkwardly laughed, wondering if the boy will ever speak more than three words. Dongho looks at Haknyeon before ruffling his hair slightly, "Does that clear up the situation now? He didn't understand you, so you should've asked again or tried to point at it to tell something without actually talking. I understand that you're trying to look out for Seungkwan but asking is always important. Also you shouldn't bring your pets since pets aren't actually allowed here," Dongho carefully lets go of Guanlin, who obviously still wants to cling on, before pushing him slightly towards Haknyeon. "You should say you're sorry to Guanlin-ah and give him back his lunchbox now, Haknyeon-ah."

Haknyeon fidgets before holding the lunchbox out and saying, "I'm sorry, Guanlinie." The Taiwanese boy only looks at him in confusion before Yongguk stepped in to translate (probably only saying a three word sentence again) and he blinks before asking, a conversation happening between the two before Guanlin looks back and smiles. He takes his lunchbox back but he opens it to give a piece of his sandwich to Haknyeon, who immediately lights up and thanks the boy.

The daycare worker of the Tiger Class smiles, happy that everything is at peace again before noticing that someone walked up to him, looking down to see Daehwi there.

"Um... I'm sorry, Mr. Dongho... it's just that you looked scary... but you're a nice person..." he offers a shy smile, to which Dongho could only beam back at him.

~~ ~Somewhere in the playground~ ~~

~~ "Jeez Minki-yah you really are a tsundere." ~~

~~ "Shush Jonghyun-ah I don't get your manhwa references!" ~~


	3. For the Precious Cinnamon Roll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get Daniel wrong, he loves his little brother Woojin, but some times he'd like some non-familial time too.

"I made this for hyung!"

Daniel looks away from the television to the table where his little brother Woojin was. The small boy was grinning at him adorably, holding up a peace of paper decorated with figures and three stick figures in the center. The middle was the shortest and held onto the hands of the right one with pink hair and the left one with three moles on his cheek. His chest was immediately filled with warmth and fluff at the sight.

"Aigoo, thank you, Woojinie~," Daniel cooed as he picked up Woojin onto his lap to hug, careful as to not crush the gift.

"Does hyung like it?" he looked up innocently.

"Hyung loves it. I'm sure Seongwoo-hyung will love it too," he ruffled his hair.

As if on cue, the door was opened abruptly with a tired Seongwoo coming in. He complained without hesitation, "Aisht can you believe my boss tried to keep me at that store when I'm a part-time worker?? He must be crazy to think that I, a third-year high school student who helps pay rent for his friend's family's apartment because they are at the very bottom of working class, is willing to deal with more of customers' shi-"

"Seongwoo-hyung! Look at what I made!" thank goodness Woojin suddenly interrupted his rant because Daniel did not want his innocent little brother to hear such language while he's here.Seongwoo immediately melts away at the sight of the small boy as he picks him up and smiles, "Aw that's so nice of you, Woojinie~. How about I treat you to some ice cream?"

"Really?! Yay!" Woojin cheers, hurriedly getting down from Seongwoo's arms and running off to his and Daniel's shared room to change clothes. Seongwoo sighs tiredly before he heads over to sit on the other end of the couch that Daniel was on.

The pink-haired boy looks at the tired Seongwoo worriedly, saying, "You know that you don't have to force yourself to work and help my family, right? I mean, I can always get a part-time job myself-"

"And juggle that with spending time with a little brother, high school, and being a part of the oh-so busy dance club? Yeah no, do realize that you would end up with silver hair instead of pink by the time you graduate," Seongwoo gets up slightly to flick Daniel on the forehead. He gives a small smile, "Don't worry about me when I complain. I mean, you should also realize that I like to dramatize what I deal with."

Daniel smiles at that, glad that he was friends with someone so understanding. "I should treat you to something for always helping me out."

"Well there's this new movie tomorrow-"

"Is it rated PG?"

"Right, Woojin. Well there's a new arcade next week-"

"I promised to go on a picnic with Woojin-"

"Well we could just go to an amusent park-"

"Woojin is afraid of heights."

"..."

"..."

It was then that he realized that this was normal but it really shouldn't be.

* * *

"Thank you for getting me ice-cream hyung!"

"No problem you adorable cinnamon roll," Seongwoo squishes Woojin's cheeks playfully, making the latter laugh.

"Okay guys, let's go find a seat before our ice-cream melts in the sun," Daniel laughs too, pointing over to some tables with trees to shade their area. The trio head over there, a light conversation between them before they reached the table and see a shady guy.

"What the actual fu-" Daniel slapped a hand over Seongwoo's mouth.

He looks up with a tilt of the head, "So, I heard that you're in need of a babysitter." Daniel wasn't quite sure how to respond to this guy. He kind of just stares at the guy who remained unwavering even when a kid's ball bounced off the side of his face.

"Even if we were in a need we wouldn't want some guy like you to babysit our child," Seongwoo huffed indignantly after removing Daniel's hand.

 _I can't tell if you said that because you like to dramatize things or because of the many times people mistook us as an actual family and you said that after hearing that so many times..._  Daniel face-palms, knowing that saying that out loud would only prolong their unwanted conversation with whoever the hell this guy is. Luckily Woojin remains oblivious to this situation, enjoying his cone of vanilla ice-cream.

"Now don't get me wrong, I'm not the babysitter here, I'm promoting-"

"We don't want your drugs sir-"

"Why does everyone think I'm selling drugs-"

"Because no one dresses like that in the middle of summer-"

"Well I- the- UGH!" and it seemed like they unintentionally killed the guy as he face-plants into the table with a large "thump".

There was a small card on the table that Woojin saw, walking over to it and picking it up. Daniel was close to scolding his little brother for picking up something that wasn't his until Woojin says, "Hyung, look at this!" Daniel and Seongwoo share a confused look before proceeding to kneel down to Woojin's height as he still held onto the small card.

"Mnet Daycare? That place is pretty popular with kids recently," Seongwoo murmured, "Something about four new daycare workers there. You wanna check it out?"

Coincidentally, this was what Daniel was thinking about earlier with his talk with Seongwoo, but seeing it up front made him a bit wary still. He looks over to Woojin, asking his little brother first, "Woojinie, would you be okay spending time there more often than at home? It's located by your school so we can always ask one of the workers to wait for you there to walk with you to the daycare."

Woojin blinks before smiling, "It's fine with me. Hyung wants to spend time with Seongwoo-hyung, right? I don't mind since I can make more friends there."

The two hyungs immediately thought "bless this precious cinnamon roll".

* * *

When they reached the daycare, they were immediately met with the sound of-

"AHAHAHAHAHAOAHAOAHAOAHOAHOAHUAH@!#^%!"

"JAEHWAN-AH COME BACK HERE!"

Daniel watched how a young man covered in paint chased around a child who was somehow capable of mimicking the laughter of a psycopath while running around with paint tubes. He pitied the man as a different child clung onto his leg affectionately, making him collapse onto the floor while the child escaped to outside.

"Mr. Minhyun, there are people here," a child with a snaggletooth informed but 'Mr. Minhyun' remained dormant on the floor. He couldn't quite tell if he stayed because he was dying of embarrassment or was actually dying.

"Hello, I'm the Fox Class's president, Lee Euiwoong," and the hyungs look down to the only person in the room who was completely clean, bowing down slightly before standing up straight and smiling, "May I help you while Mr. Minhyun rests?"

"What the hell. I was never this mature as a kid."

The pink-haired boy ignored Seongwoo's comment even though he was secretly questioning the same thing. He responds with an awkward smile, "Hello Euiwoong-ah. Um- I'm Kang Daniel and I was hoping to apply Woojin to the daycare's care," he pushes Woojin up slightly, who innocently smiles at Euiwoong.

"Well in Mnet Daycare, since there are only four workers here and over 90 children here, we've split into classes as to keep the daycare organized. If you would like, you may check on each class before deciding if you still want to apply him here," Euiwoong turns slightly to his classmates who were painting still.

"O-Oh, so there are other classes than this one?"

"It is perfectly understandable if you do not wish to put Woojin in the Fox Class with someone like Jaehwan in it." (It was amazing how Euiwoong was still smiling professionally like that even though he lowkey roasted Jaehwan.)

"Lead the way to the other classes then, please," Daniel awkwardly laughed. The three followed Euiwoong's lead to the other side of the building before opening the door to be met with a person who oddly resembled onibugi holding Jaehwan, who was still laughing even in his hold.

"This is Mr. Jonghyun of the Onibugi Class," Euiwoong spoke up.

Jonghyun looks at them and gives a polite smile, "Nice to meet you. Would you like me to take over the tour once I put Jaehwan-ah back to his class?" and the introduction would've been charming if it weren't for someone screaming and running before basically hitting the back of Jonghyun's knees, causing him to face-plant into the floor in front of their feet. Chaos resumed as Jaehwan was now set loose yet again with the child who screamed to be stuck clinging to Jonghyun's leg as he was practically sobbing.

"It is also understandable if you do not wish to put Woojin with someone like Taemin."

Onwards with the tour.

They eventually reach the corner of the backyard where children were planting flowers into the ground with an elegant figure helping them, tucking a stray strand of short blonde hair behind her ear. The children seemed extremely attached to her as they were constantly showing proud expressions as she smiles back at them.

"This is the Bunny Class, which Mr. Minki is in charge of."

"Next class," oddly enough, both Daniel and Seongwoo said that in unison.

Euiwoong's expression changes from formality to innocent surprise. He asks, "Oh, why's that? Mr. Minki is quite nice and popular with the children once you know him."

" ~~She~~  He confuses me too much."

"I can't be friends with someone who rivals my beauty."

A moment of silence drifts between them before they continue on. Euiwoong tells them ahead of time, "Well the only teacher left is Mr. Dongho, who is in charge of the Tiger Class-" coincidentally, since Woojin, was walking slightly ahead of them, he ran into a large figure. Daniel looks and a squeak nearly leaves his mouth once he saw  a rather intimidating stare come from the figure.

"Hello, Mr. Dongho."

Daniel and Seongwoo wait anxiously before their anxiety is suddenly relieved with shock once Dongho smiles a rather fluffy smile. "Hello, Ung-ah. Giving a tour?"

"M-hm. I'm helping Daniel-ssi and his husband find a class for their son."

 _Why does everyone misinterpret my relations with them as this?!_ Daniel wondered how someone so young yet so mature could even think like that too ~~(Daniel it's because Ongniel is science :P)~~. He immediately interrupts the conversation to clarify, "Um- first of all, this guy isn't my husband he's my best friend and second of all, Woojin is my little brother!" and he gestures to Woojin before he realized that he went missing.

He was pretty close to panicking before he saw how Woojin was talking to another student animatedly before the two ran off to the playground with other children there. Dongho noticed the sight too and smiled, "Well it looks like Woojin will fit in perfectly fine. Do you want to fill out the paperwork then?"

Daniel continues to stare at Woojin, who's smiling at his new found friends before turning back to Dongho. He smiles.

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Coming sooner or very later
> 
> Ch. ?: [Insert Screaming]!!!  
>         - A daycare isn't a daycare without screaming little children- obviously each worker has to deal with a kid's own unique screaming.
> 
> Ch. ?: Aron is Back!  
>         - Aron came back from the states and you think that with another adult at hand things would grow easier right? THE ANSWER IS hell no.
> 
> Ch. ?: Story Time!  
>         - Minki noticed that Jinyoung was always by himself so he tells his little bunny student a story to give him confidence.
> 
> Ch. ?: Let's go Home  
>         - Whenever Yongguk was out by 7 p.m. at 21st Avenue, he alway met that strange hyung who gives him so much warmth no matter what he says.
> 
> Ch. ?: Be More Mature!  
>         - There's a new kid in the Fox Class and Euiwoong already doesn't like him.
> 
> Ch. ?: Little Prince  
>         - Jonghyun would like to dub the new kid as Minki 2.0 ~~except a less cute version of him~~


End file.
